Currently, a cermet containing titanium as a major component is widely used as a material of a member that requires wear resistance, sliding properties, and fracture resistance, such as a cutting tool, a wear-resistant member, or a sliding member.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a cermet composed of a hard phase such as titanium carbonitride and a metal binder phase mainly made of cobalt, wherein the metal binder phase includes a composite carbide phase of tungsten and cobalt having a hexagonal crystal structure.